This invention relates to a connection assembly for at least one item of electronic equipment in an aircraft.
In an aircraft, many items of electronic equipment are concentrated in a zone located underneath the cockpit of the aircraft, which provides the items of equipment with preferential environmental conditions such as a reasonable ambient pressure and a controlled ambient temperature. Support means are disposed in this zone and make it possible to fasten the items of equipment, connect them to the wiring of the aircraft and ventilate them.
The document US2004050569 describes and shows a known connection assembly, in which at least one item of electronic equipment is disposed in a support means. This support means is added onto a movable carrier structure. The carrier structure comprises a connection interface on which the support means comes to be connected. The assembly formed in this way is brought into the desired zone, alongside other assemblies formed separately and the wiring of the aircraft is added onto each connection interface integral with a support means.